(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to juice extraction machines. More specifically, this invention relates to juicing presses intended for home use to extract juice from fruit and vegetable matter. Those with ordinary skill in the art would be users of fruit and vegetable juicers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A home juicer commonly referred to and known as the NORWALK JUICER is commercially available and used to press the juices from pulverized fruit and vegetable matter or pulp for human consumption. The juicer includes a press capable of applying a compression force upon a pouch within which the juice laden pulp matter is held. The bottom of the press comprises a drainage tray in which the juice is received upon said juice's extrusion from the pouch. The juice within the tray is directed toward a spout in the tray located at the front of the juicer and from which the juice is ultimately collected.
The pouch, as originally designed, is a bag or folded over sheet. The pouch is to be constructed from fabric or mesh material. The extraction process begins with a pulverization of the fruit or vegetable matter so that the juices contained therein are more easily extracted. A means for pulverizing the matter is attached to the juicer's housing; the same housing within which the press operates. After pulverization, the pulp is placed in the bag or sheet and compressed within the press so that the juice of the pulp is extruded through the weave of the fabric. Substantially all of the solids are retained inside the pouch.
There are two primary drawbacks to the use of a fabric pouch. The first disadvantage is that the pressures exerted by the pulp on the mesh bag during compression are not evenly distributed because of the non-uniform shape of the fabric pouch. As a result, high pressures often occur at specific points of the fabric causing ruptures that allow the pulp and juice to escape through the resulting tear. When a rupture does occur, the pulp is often sprayed about the kitchen or upon the operator of the press.
The second disadvantage of a cloth pouch is that said pouch is very difficult to clean once the pulp material has been pressed into the weave of the fabric. The indicated method for cleaning the fabric pouch is normal laundering which is often ineffective. The inability to easily clean the fabric pouch is particularly undesirable because the juice is intended for human consumption and sanitation is of utmost importance. If not properly sanitized after each use, contamination may occur in future uses of the pouch.
While there are no known devices that would render the present invention obvious, the following patented devices have similar aspects to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,516 to Johnson discloses a continuous press that is used to extract juice from the wet pulp of grapes. The continuous press comprises helicoidal ripples which press the pulp against a more rigid screen and with a rippling action moves the pulp through and out of said press.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,564 to Shriver discloses a collapsible-stable blown container. The shown container comprises a series of flutes that collapse when subjected to an external axial force. It is intended that the Shriver container will remain in the collapsed configuration until disturbed by another force that expands the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,313 to Touzani for a collapsible bottle discloses a foldable plastic bottle with bellows type sides. The Touzani bottle is also designed to remain in a collapsed position with the bellows folded until an expanding force is applied to the bottle.
Of the above patents, only Johnson discloses a device whose purpose is to extract juice from a fruit or vegetable pulp. Johnson, however, appears to be more appropriate for commercial use and not inside the home. Additionally, Johnson does not include a container which is completely separable from the pressing mechanism.